Overcoming the Odds
by Whiitewolf
Summary: The 100 rewritten with Lexa surviving her gunshot and how it would alter the story. Clarke/Lexa. Going to be a multi-chapter. Prologue posted for now.


**Author's Note:** So, I'm an awful person. I have so many stories started and not finished and haven't updated in months, and in some cases years. Yet, here I am. Starting a new story.

I apologize.

This story is going to be 'The 100' written the way I think it should be. With Lexa surviving! A lot of the events will be the same but some situations will change based on how I think Lexa being alive would have changed the story.

* * *

It was chaos. She could hear the commotion a distance away. Titus was trying to keep some of the grounders calm. A few had heard the gun shot and wanted answers. It was his job to keep them distracted until Lexa could wake up. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she put her head in her hands. She'd done what she could. With a great deal of difficulty, she'd removed the bullet and had stabilized the bleeding. Clarke's brows furrowed in concern, and she watched Lexa. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping.

She bit her lip anxiously as she waited. Any minute now she'd wake up. The bullet hadn't hit anything fatal, and medically, she knew Lexa should be fine but still, she waited. It hadn't been long, but it felt like hours were dragging on. In reality, it had t even been an hour. Clarke took a deep breath and tried to comfort herself with the happy memories they had shared. There hadn't been many. She'd only recently began to open herself up to Lexa, but they were there. And the few memories they did have were wonderful. She thought of Lexa's beauty, and her strength. Her strength was what would get her through this. She thought of the Commander's kind heart. Though Lexa tried to pretend she didn't have a heart, and that she only acted rationally, Clarke knew the Commander hurt for every person that had been lost. She cared more than she'd ever let on, and seeing that softness to the Commander was a huge part of the reason Clarke had fallen for her.

Leaning forward, Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers. She looked so vulnerable. She was desperately afraid something was going to go wrong. What if she never woke up? She'd done all she could, and she knew this, but it still pained her to wonder if there was something else she could have done. Waiting gave her nothing but time to torture herself with her own thoughts. That bullet had been meant for her. Lexa shouldn't be in that bed, it should be her.

Things had finally felt right. They had been going okay. They had finally started to overcome everything. Logically, she knew that getting back to her people was probably the best thing to do. But it wasn't what she wanted to do. Lexa had to be okay. She had to wake up first. There was no way she could leave her until she knew.

They'd come so far. How had they gone from trying to kill each other's people to this? Clarke would have never imagined falling in love with the person responsible for the deaths of some of her people. But here she was. And how had Lexa fallen for her? It as sky crew that had burned over three hundred of the grounder commander's warriors

She fought back tears. She hadn't even told her that she loved her. It was so difficult to do, and here she'd almost lost her chance. What if she didn't wake up? It would be gone.

"I love you," she whispered the words so softly. She squeezed Lexa's hand slightly. She had to say it. Even if Lexa never heard her.

Silence. Whoever had been the cause of all the noise further down had quieted as well. Clarke was very aware of the sound of her own heart beating within her chest. The silence was painful. It dragged on. At least the silence allowed her to hear the reassuring sounds of Lexa breathing. She was still holding on. She was still fighting

And then, she felt Lexa squeeze her hand back, and then the words. The words she'd been longing to hear from the voice she worried she'd never hear again. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is just a short intro. Later chapters will be longer. I'm excited to get started and go through the story with Lexa alive and am very excited for the changes it will bring!


End file.
